


Delicate Negotiations

by chainsawdog



Series: Order Abandoned [25]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: Padmé, Bail, and Ahsoka travel to Mandalore for negotiations with the Separatists. Meanwhile, on their way to Dathomir to look for Asajj Ventress, Anakin and Obi-Wan crash land on Tatooine. In their attempt to find spare parts for their T-6 shuttle, Anakin and Obi-Wan head into Mos Espa, and run into an old friend of Anakin's.





	1. Chapter 1

The Three Moons was probably the nicest place in Mos Espa that wasn’t owned by the Hutts. Kitster had worked there for about ten years. Before Anakin had left Tatooine to become a Jedi, he had given Kitster some of the winnings from his last pod race. With those winnings, Kitster had been given the chance to free himself. He’d bought books on diplomacy, and made himself more valuable than ever. After a while, he’d managed to get a paid job, and buy his own freedom.  
  
Kitster didn’t resent Anakin for leaving, but he did miss him. According to the HoloNet he was out there in the Galaxy saving people. Kitster wasn’t sure what had happened to his other childhood friends. As a slave, he knew sometimes people disappeared with no explanation.  
  
He knew Amee had managed to convince her second Master to free her. She’d left Tatooine as soon as possible. Wald had tried to run. That hadn’t ended well. The chips the Hutts implanted in their slaves were explosively efficient.  
  
Seek… had just vanished. No one knew what had happened. Kitster tried not to think about it.  
  
Kitster had considered writing to Anakin, on occasion. He’d sent a message once, when he was eleven, telling Anakin that he’d been given an actual job. Anakin had never replied.  
  
Kitster wasn’t sure if Anakin had forgotten him, or if the message hadn’t reached him. There was no way he would ever find out, unless he saw Anakin again. The chances of that were slim.  
  
So Kitster focused on building a life for himself, one that he could be proud of. So far, he was. The Three Moons was a hotel, and a fancy one for Mos Espa. Dignitaries stopped there, when they had to stop on Tatooine.  
  
Kitster earned enough to save credits, and the owner let him keep what tips he was given. He was a gracious host, charming, and often commended by those who visited. Still, it always felt like there was a life he had somehow left behind – or a life that had left him behind. He still wondered if he would ever see his old friends again. Especially Anakin Skywalker, who had dreamed of returning to Tatooine one day, to free the slaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Mandalore was a beautiful planet from orbit, despite the recent violence and revolution. Even so, it was evident that there had been a great war. The planet was a dusty green; pockmarked and scarred. Only in a handful of places were the bio-domes where the majority of the planet’s population now resided.  
  
From what Ahsoka had read, Satine and her followers weren’t considered true Mandalorians. As she understood it, a Mandalorian could be of any gender or species, but had to adhere to a code known as the Resol’nare. Some believed that Satine had diverted from the Resol’nare.  
  
To Ahsoka’s surprise, Jango Fett was considered the last true leader of Mandalore. Those who didn’t consider themselves ‘New Mandalorians’ also didn’t consider Satine to be the Mand’alor.  
  
Jango Fett was dead, of course. Master Windu had killed him in the Battle of Geonosis. Which begged the question – who was the true Mand’alor?  
  
“Ahsoka,” Padmé called out her name before entering the room.  
  
Ahsoka put down the holofile she was reading, and looked up. Padmé looked surprisingly nervous.  
  
“I have just received word that Mina Bonteri has left Naboo,” said Padmé. Ahsoka moved over on the bed to allow Padmé to sit with her. “I haven’t heard from her since.”  
  
“What? Why?” Ahsoka asked.  
  
“Her… her son,” Padmé’s voice caught in her throat. “Lux Bonteri. He… died.”  
  
“On Naboo?” Ahsoka asked. She was shocked. She hadn’t known Lux well at all, but she’d assumed Naboo would be a safe place. “How?”  
  
“He was poisoned,” Padmé said quietly. “We aren’t sure if it was deliberate or not.”  
  
Ahsoka was silent.  
  
“I hope Mina is okay,” Padmé said. She glanced at Ahsoka. “I – I apologise, Ahsoka, you don’t need to –”  
  
“No, no,” said Ahsoka. A little awkwardly, she patted Padmé on the hand. “I’m sorry for – for what happened. Tell Mina she has my sympathies.”  
  
“Of course,” said Padmé. “And I thought I should let you know – we’ll be meeting with a Separatist Senator in person. For negotiations.”  
  
“I thought as much,” Ahsoka said. “Do you know who?”  
  
Padmé shook her head. “They haven’t told me. But Satine will be moderating.”  
  
“She’s okay with that, when you’re her friend?” Ahsoka asked.  
  
“She’s a politician before she’s my friend,” Padmé said with a smile. “Just like myself.”  
  
Ahsoka didn’t say anything contrary. There was so much in that simple statement that Ahsoka could easily contradict. Doing so would hurt her own friendship with Padmé, and Ahsoka valued it too highly to argue with her.  
  
Ahsoka knew a little about Obi-Wan’s relationship with Satine, and how it had affected Anakin. No one had told her, exactly, but Ahsoka was good at listening. She knew, too, that no matter how the Duchess felt for Obi-Wan, his heart belonged to Anakin. Ahsoka wasn’t completely sure that it was the best thing for either of them, but over time their relationship had become more stable, which was good.  
  
There was too much to think about, really, when it came to Anakin. Regardless, Ahsoka had been sent with Padmé, while Anakin and Obi-Wan had been sent to secure a Republic listening station in the Outer Rim. As it was technically Obi-Wan’s mission, Cody and a few of the 212th accompanied them. The 501st had been given shore leave. Ahsoka thought they’d more than earned a break, especially after what had happened on Umbara.  
  
Ahsoka still couldn’t believe it. Krell had not only abandoned the Order, but he had brutally betrayed the trust that the clone troopers had in him. Ahsoka wouldn’t have been surprised if other troopers had followed Slick’s lead. So far, none had defected.  
  
Ahsoka wasn’t sure why. There was only so far someone could be pushed before they broke, and the war just kept pushing.  
  
“Ahsoka?”  
  
Ahsoka looked up, and realised she’d stopped paying attention.  
  
“Sorry, Padmé,” she said. “What did you say?”  
  
“That Satine is a politician before a friend,” said Padmé. “Is everything okay?” She paused. “Is it… Lux?”  
  
Ahsoka shook her head. “I… just have a lot to think about,” she said. Then she looked at Padmé. “What do you mean, is it Lux?”  
  
Padmé shrugged. “He was about your age,” she said. “It must be… distressing.”  
  
“No,” said Ahsoka. “Well, no more than any other death.”  
  
Padmé put her arm around Ahsoka’s shoulders, and Ahsoka leaned into the hug. She rested her head on Padmé’s shoulders.  
  
“You’re so strong, Ahsoka,” Padmé said softly. “You’d make a great Senator.”  
  
Ahsoka wrinkled her nose. “Ugh,” she said. “I don’t think I’d ever want to be a politician.”  
  
Padmé laughed. “I suppose it’s not for everyone,” she said. “I know Ani struggles to sit through even a short meeting.”  
  
“Yeah,” said Ahsoka. “I can do it, but only if I really try. It’s… exhausting. And then there’s all the talking and negotiating and pretending to like people…”  
  
“Diplomacy?” Padmé suggested.  
  
“Diplomacy,” Ahsoka repeated. “How do you do it?”  
  
“I… don’t always pretend to like people,” said Padmé. “But I at least stay civil. I hope.”  
  
“I’m sure you do fine,” said Ahsoka. “You’ve been a politician for… how long?”  
  
Padmé hesitated, calculating the years. “Oh, eleven years?” she said.  
  
“That’s nearly as long as I’ve been alive,” said Ahsoka.  
  
Padmé smiled. “Well, I started young,” she said. “I always wanted to be able to help people.” She sighed. “I wish I could do more.”  
  
Ahsoka moved away from Padmé so she could look her in the face. “Padmé, you’re only one person,” she said. “And if I’ve learned anything as Anakin’s Padawan, even one person can only do so much.”  
  
“I don’t think he’d like to hear that,” Padmé said softly.  
  
“He knows,” said Ahsoka. “He just doesn’t want to admit it, I think. He doesn’t like feeling powerless.”  
  
Padmé nodded. “I don’t know anyone who does,” she said.


	3. Chapter 3

“Anakin Skywalker, what did you do to this ship?” Obi-Wan asked, hands on his hips. He stood outside the T-6 shuttle, watching as Anakin try to fix whatever had gone wrong with their transport.  
  
He and Anakin had been forced to make an emergency landing on Tatooine. The systems of the T-6 shuttle had failed before they had reached the Republic listening station that was their destination. To Anakin’s dismay, they’d landed outside Mos Espa.  
  
“I didn’t do anything!” Anakin protested. Artoo whistled in agreement. “I don’t understand how this happened, either.”  
  
Anakin’s voice was muffled as he was inside one of the engines, looking for anything that might explain the problem. On the other side of the shuttle, Trapper and Cody stood guard.  
  
Anakin sighed, and pulled himself into view.  
  
“Looks like a broken heat sink,” he said. “We can’t get off Tatooine in this condition.”  
  
“Then we go into the spaceport and buy parts,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin raised his eyebrows. “With what?” he asked. “Republic credits? You should know no one accepts them out here.”  
  
“Then what do you propose?” asked Obi-Wan.  
  
“We barter,” said Anakin.  
  
“With what?”  
  
“Surely we’ve got something in here,” said Anakin. He hopped out of the engine entirely, and walked around the ship. “Trapper, Cody, do either of you have anything to trade for ship parts?”  
  
Both clones shook their heads. “We don’t carry any personal items, sir,” said Cody.  
  
Anakin pulled a face. “Guess I’ve only got one option then,” he said. “I’ve got some droid parts somewhere in storage.”  
  
“Why did you bring those?” asked Cody.  
  
“In case Artoo needed any tuning,” Anakin replied, entering the shuttle. “Artoo, do you remember where I put that stuff?”  
  
After a minute or two of rummaging around, Anakin found what he was looking for. There was the behavioural inhibitor Anakin had removed from Artoo, as well as some panels, a polarity sink and a spare repulsor power modulator.  
  
“You just carry all this with you, sir?” Cody asked.  
  
“I didn’t think R units had repulsor anchors,” said Trapper.  
  
“Oh, they don’t,” said Anakin.  
  
“Where did… Anakin, why do you have all this?” asked Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin shrugged. “You never know when you might need it,” he said.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled fondly, and Trapper and Cody exchanged looks.  
  
“Well, we need it now, don’t we?” Anakin said.  
  
“I suppose we do,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
“We’ll stay with the ship, sirs,” said Cody. “Don’t take too long.”  
  
“Of course, Commander,” said Anakin. “Who would want to stay on a planet like this?”


	4. Chapter 4

Satine’s palace – or, more accurately, the Sundari Royal Palace – was remarkable. Unnecessarily so - there was too much space and too much decor. There was space in the Temple, of course, but the Temple also housed thousands of Jedi. From what Ahsoka could see, the Palace was practically empty.  
  
Ahsoka followed Padmé and Bail through the halls from the landing bay, where they’d been greeted by a human servant. Satine waited for them in the throne room, along with the Separatist delegates. The negotiations promised to be long and boring; the Separatists still wished for the Republic to recognise them as an individual government. The Republic didn’t want that – instead, they wanted to re-open peace talks.  
  
If boredom was what ended the conflict, Ahsoka had to admit it was a better price to pay than bloodshed. Still, she had her doubts. Peace talks had failed violently in the past, and there was no guarantee they wouldn’t fail again.  
  
The Separatist senators were a Gossam woman and a Siniteen man. Satine introduced them as Amita Fonti and Bec Lawise respectively. Each Senator took a seat at a long table in front of the throne. Ahsoka stood out of the way, noting that the Separatist Senators had brought their own bodyguards. Sizing them up, Ahsoka decided she could easily take them in a fight.  
  
She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms as the talks started.  
  
It was as boring as Ahsoka had expected. Satine didn’t have much work to do as moderator, as the four Senators were each as polite and diplomatic as their post asked of them. Ahsoka could sense the tension in the room, but no one had acted on it. Even though emotions were high, the politicians stayed civil.  
  
It did seem, however, as if they were talking in circles. No one seemed willing to compromise. Ahsoka understood somewhat – it was difficult for anyone to let go of the idea that they might be in the wrong. Padmé had taught Ahsoka too that it wasn’t so simple as wrong and right. On the battlefield the idea of ‘us or them’ could save a soldier’s life, but when it came to negotiations and interpersonal interactions on a diplomatic level, that view was dangerously narrow.  
  
Ahsoka sensed the strong emotions before the doors slammed open, and so she was the only one who didn’t jump. She was, however, surprised to see that it was Mina Bonteri who had entered the room. There were deep bags under her eyes, but otherwise she looked fine. Mina wore neat clothing, her hair pulled back, and she'd even taken the time to put on make up. Ahsoka had to admit she was impressed. The grief that radiated off Mina was so powerful it threatened to take Ahsoka along with it.  
  
“Senator Bonteri, what are you doing here?” Amita asked, as Padmé exclaimed, “Mina!”  
  
Mina sat down at the head of the table, and took a shaky breath.  
  
“I’m here to discuss recent events,” she said steadily. “Namely, the assassination attempt that caused my son and I to go into hiding, and the circumstances of… of his death.” Her voice cracked on the last word, but no one commented, or interrupted.  
  
“After the attacks on the Republic Senate, I was contacted by someone who gave me a warning,” said Mina. “I fled with my son, Lux, and just in time. My house was turned upside down, and I have good reason to believe that it was a genuine assassination attempt.” She sighed. “And then, in our refuge, my son… died. I am told it was an accident, but I’m not so sure.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Amita asked quietly.  
  
“I have reason to believe that on both sides of this war there are people who wish for it to... continue,” said Mina. “People who have interfered with negotiations at important intervals of this conflict. Not to mention Dooku’s recent alleged involvement with the slavers of Zygerria.”  
  
“That’s far-fetched,” Bec scoffed. “And the rumours of Dooku's involvement have no solid evidence to support them. Did you come here just to gossip?”  
  
“Senator Bonteri’s point still stands,” Bail said evenly. They looked at him. “There have been significant setbacks at every peace talk we have held.”  
  
“That doesn’t mean that it’s deliberate!” Bec argued. “This is a war, Bonteri! People die, there are attacks –”  
  
“There don’t have to be!” Mina snapped. “We have gotten so, so close before! My house was nearly destroyed in the alleged Republic attack, and at the same time the Republic Senate building was allegedly attacked by our forces. You don’t think that’s the least bit suspicious?”  
  
No one answered. Ahsoka could see a hint of pride on Padmé's face.  
  
“Ask yourselves, who benefits from the war continuing?” Mina said. “Who benefits from constant conflict, from all this death and chaos?”  
  
“The Banking Clan,” Amita said quietly. “And the Techno Union.”  
  
“The Kaminoans,” said Bail. “The Trade Federation.”  
  
“This is preposterous,” said Bec. “We all want this war to end!”  
  
“Then act like it, Senator Lawise,” said Mina. “We will come to an agreement here, today, one that we will take back to our Senates and force them to agree.”  
  
“You didn’t tell us what you think happened to your son,” said Amita.  
  
Mina looked at her, and Ahsoka felt the wave of despair that flowed from her.  
  
“He was poisoned,” said Mina. “While… looking into the history of the Supreme Chancellor.”  
  
“Are you accusing the Chancellor of this act?” Bail asked, as gently as such an accusation could be asked.  
  
Mina shook her head. “But perhaps there is something in his history that incriminates someone in the Republic.” Carefully, she also added, “Which Dooku once served, loyally.”  
  
“These accusations get us nowhere,” Amita said, but she didn’t sound convinced. “We should continue our negotiations.”  
  
“They weren’t getting anywhere, either,” said Padmé.  
  
“Both sides are responsible for that,” said Satine. “Perhaps the Republic delegates should remain silent while the Separatist delegates present their case. Then, the Republic senators can do the same.”  
  
It was agreed, and the talks resumed. Ahsoka relaxed.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ugh,” Anakin said, as they reached the outskirts of Mos Espa. He scratched the back of his head. “There’s a sandstorm coming.”  
  
“How can you tell?” asked Obi-Wan. He looked around. “No one else seems particularly worried.”  
  
“Because they’ve all got bolt-holes, Obi-Wan,” said Anakin. “We need to find somewhere to take shelter.” He sighed.  
  
“A hotel?” Obi-Wan suggested, gesturing.  
  
“That looks too fancy for us,” Anakin said with a grin. “But it’s what's closest. Come on.”  
  
Obi-Wan followed Anakin to the hotel. The sign above the door read; "Three Moons Hotel" in Outer Rim Basic. Anakin pushed the door open, and stepped inside. It was immediately cooler inside, and Anakin sighed with relief.  
  
“Hello?” he called.  
  
A Twi’lek woman appeared behind the counter.  
  
“Welcome to the Three Moons hotel,” she said. “How can I help you?”  
  
“We’d like a room ‘till the storm passes,” said Anakin. “We can pay in Republic credits or once we get a chance to sell some parts we can pay in peggat.”  
  
The woman scoffed. “Do I look like a koochoo?” she asked. “If you can’t pay you can find somewhere else to take shelter.”  
  
Anakin wasn’t surprised. On Tatooine it was safer to look out for the business than two off-worlders stupid enough to get caught in a sandstorm.  
  
“I’m a mechanic,” Anakin said. “If you need anything fixed I can –”  
  
“You and your husband need to leave, now,” said the woman.  
  
Before either of them could speak, a man walked into the room. He looked at the woman, then at the Jedi, and said, “Dia, is something wrong?”  
  
“You need to show these two men out, Kitster,” she said.  
  
Anakin’s breath caught in his throat. He looked at the man Dia had called Kitster, and realised he knew him. He’d changed significantly, but he had the same eyes.  
  
“Kitster?” Anakin said.  
  
“You know this man?” asked Obi-Wan.  
  
“Yeah,” said Anakin. “We were friends. A long time ago.”  
  
Kitster frowned. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I –” Then his eyes widened, and he said, “Wait, Ani? I thought you were off saving the Galaxy!”  
  
Anakin hesitated a moment, before rushing forward to hug Kitster. Kitster returned the hug, holding Anakin fiercely.  
  
When they broke apart, Kitster said, “I never thought I’d see you again.”  
  
“I – yeah,” said Anakin. “I can’t believe it. You – you’re free?”  
  
Kitster nodded.  
  
“How?”  
  
Kitster grinned. “You helped a little, Ani,” he said. “Remember? You gave me some of your winnings from that race, before the Jedi took you away.”  
  
Anakin’s heart was in his throat, and he fought back tears so he could keep talking.  
  
“That’s fantastic, Kit,” he said.  
  
Kitster clapped Anakin on the shoulder. “You… look so different,” he said quietly. He glanced past Anakin. “Who’s this?”  
  
Anakin laughed. “Oh – that’s Obi-Wan.”  
  
“That’s the Negotiator?” asked Kitster. “That… makes sense, actually.”  
  
“Anakin, could you introduce me?” Obi-Wan asked, moving to his side.  
  
Anakin grinned. “Obi-Wan, this is Kitster,” he said. “Kitster, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, the famed Negotiator.”  
  
Obi-Wan’s face was red with embarrassment.  
  
“Kitster, if these two stay any longer they’ll get stuck in the storm,” said Dia. “I don’t care if they’re your friends, or even that they’re Jedi, they either pay or leave.”  
  
Kitster looked at Anakin, then back to Dia. “I’ll cover their room,” he said. “Take it out of my next pay.”  
  
Dia frowned, but accepted his offer before Anakin could protest. “They can have room 405,” she said. “But they don’t get room service.”  
  
Kitster smiled. “Come on then, Ani,” he said. “We’ve got some catching up to do. I’ll stop by your room when my shift ends.”  
  
Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. “Sure,” he said, looking back at Kitster. “Just knock first.”  
  
Kitster raised an eyebrow, then laughed. “I didn’t realise Jedi could have… uh…”  
  
“That’s quite enough,” Obi-Wan said. “I’d rather we didn’t discuss my personal life.”  
  
Anakin put an arm around his shoulder, and Obi-Wan sighed.  
  
“Extremely subtle, Anakin,” he said.  
  
Kitster was trying his best not to laugh as he gave them the room keys. “The storm should pass soon, hopefully,” he said. “You’ll be able to see it from the window.”  
  
As Kitster left, Anakin said, “Hopefully Trapper and Cody get inside the shuttle.”  
  
“They will,” said Obi-Wan, entering the room.  
  
Anakin shut the door behind them, and turned the key in the lock. “Well,” he said. “It looks like we have some time to kill.” He hid his shaking hands behind his back, and moved closer to Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. “What do you have in mind, my love?” he asked.


	6. Chapter 6

“Mina, what are you doing here?” Padmé put a hand on Mina’s shoulder.  
  
The Senators had taken a break from the peace talks, and were trying to enjoy a quick recess. Padmé had taken Mina aside to talk with her, before any of the other senators had the chance.  
  
“It’s the only thing I have left,” Mina said softly. “If I can help the Galaxy this way… well then, perhaps my son and husband’s deaths might mean something.”  
  
Padmé hugged Mina briefly.  
  
“I’m so sorry for your loss,” Padmé said.  
  
Mina patted Padmé’s hand. “Thank you, Padmé,” she said.  
  
“I’m glad you made it here safely,” said Padmé. “What are you going to do after this? You can stay on Mandalore –”  
  
“I want to go home, Padmé,” Mina said tiredly. “I just want to go home to my family. I don’t have that option now, but I still have Onderon. My people need me.”  
  
“I understand,” Padmé said gently. “Have you thought about a bodyguard?”  
  
Mina smiled sadly. “Who can I trust, Padmé?” she asked.  
  
Padmé thought about this for a moment. “I’m not sure,” she said. “But there must be someone. You need that protection, Mina, you know that.”  
  
“I’ll talk to the Duchess once these talks are over,” said Mina. “I’m sure she can find someone to escort me as far as Onderon.”  
  
The side of Padmé’s mouth quirked in something that wasn’t quite a smile. “Okay,” she said. “But tell me when you get there. I… if something happened to you…”  
  
Mina grasped Padmé’s shoulder and looked at her eyes. “If something happens to me, Padmé, it will not be your fault.”  
  
Padmé set her jaw, and refused to speak. Mina nodded, then left to return to the peace talks. Padmé hesitated for a moment, tears in her eyes. Ahsoka approached her.  
  
“Are you okay?” Ahsoka asked quietly.  
  
Padmé nodded. A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
“You’re worried about your friend,” said Ahsoka.  
  
“Yes,” said Padmé, her voice cracking. “But that’s not important right now. The negotiations –”  
  
“Can wait for you to take a breath,” said Ahsoka. She smiled. “And you think Anakin’s bad at following his own advice.”  
  
Padmé laughed, and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands. “Thank you, Ahsoka,” she said. “I’m sure one day you’ll make a fine Jedi Master.”  
  
Ahsoka dipped her head. “Thank you, Padmé,” she said quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

Kitster helped Anakin and Obi-Wan find a place to trade the droid parts for a heat sink that would fit the T-6 shuttle. Mos Espa hadn't really changed, but it was handy to have a face that the locals recognised. As a man who had freed himself, Kitster had some status amongst those still enslaved. Anakin struggled to find the words to say how proud he was of his hold friend. Anakin left his remaining peggat - the local Hutt currency - with Kitster, and a promise that if he got the chance he’d come back.  
  
Kitster saw Anakin off with a, “Try not to die!” as they headed back out into the desert.  
  
Anakin waved, feeling a strange tugging in his heart as he once again turned his back on his Mos Espa.  
  
“Would you ever go back, to stay there?” Obi-Wan asked quietly.  
  
Anakin chuckled. “Would you?” he asked. He shook his head. “I’m done with that part of my life.”  
  
Obi-Wan twined his fingers around Anakin’s. “It still hurts, doesn’t it?” he said.  
  
Anakin glanced at him. “How can you tell?” he asked.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled sadly. “I can feel it,” he said. “Ever since… well I’m not actually sure when it started, but I can feel what you feel, sometimes.”  
  
“Right,” said Anakin. “You mentioned that a while ago.”  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. “I don’t think that anyone else can sense it,” he said. “Maybe Padmé. I think… it’s between us.”  
  
Anakin grinned. “Like a bond?” he said.  
  
Obi-Wan returned the smile. “Yes,” he replied.  
  
As they approached the shuttle Obi-Wan let go of Anakin’s hand out of habit. Cody approached them, his expression concerned.  
  
“General Kenobi, while you were away the Council tried to contact you,” he said. “They said to call back as soon as you returned.”  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, and entered the shuttle, leaving Anakin and Cody outside. Anakin made his way to the engine, and Cody stayed standing guard.  
  
Yoda answered Obi-Wan’s call almost instantly. They greeted one another, then Yoda spoke.  
  
“A favour, we must ask of you,” he said. “Find a way to contact Ventress you must. Valuable, her old allyship of Dooku may prove. Speak with you she may.”  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Forgive my skepticism, Master Yoda,” he said. “But what would Ventress want with me? I feel she would sooner kill me than speak with me.”  
  
“Stronger her hatred for Dooku may be,” said Yoda. “Benefit us all, a temporary alliance would.”  
  
Obi-Wan bowed his head. “I will do my best, Master Yoda,” he said. “Once we secure the listening post Anakin and I will make our way to Dathomir.”  
  
“Believe she is there, do you?”  
  
“I can’t be sure,” said Obi-Wan. “But it’s our best lead. It was her home, once, and Mother Talzin may know where Ventress would be.”  
  
Yoda nodded. “Trust your wisdom, I will. May the Force be with you.”  
  
“And with you, Master,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin entered the cockpit a moment later. “What did the Council want?” he asked.  
  
Obi-Wan explained. Anakin listened quietly.  
  
“Huh,” he said, when Obi-Wan had finished speaking. “What do you think this means?”  
  
“What do you mean?” asked Obi-Wan.  
  
“Well, they’re asking us to ask one of our enemies for help,” said Anakin.  
  
“We’re at war, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
“I noticed,” Anakin interrupted.  
  
“Some… grudges may have to be put aside. It’s for the good of the Republic.”  
  
Anakin sighed. Moving closer to Obi-Wan, he draped his arms across Obi-Wan’s shoulders. He kissed Obi-Wan gently.  
  
“I know,” said Anakin. “Hopefully she puts her grudge aside long enough to at least hear us out.”  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. Then, “Let Cody know we’re ready to leave,” he said.  
  
Anakin saluted mockingly, and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.  
  
“You’re a fool,” he said tenderly.  
  
Anakin grinned. “You love me anyway,” he said.


	8. Chapter 8

The peace talks continued. Ahsoka almost wanted something to happen, to break the monotony. Of course, she knew the reality – the negotiation that took place in the palace was potentially one of the most important milestones of the war.  
  
“We must find neutral ground for our Senates to meet,” said Bail.  
  
“There cannot be any Jedi or clones present,” said Bec.  
  
“Then likewise you will have no droids or soldiers present,” Padmé said.  
  
“There we can discuss peace on a greater scale,” said Bail. “I propose we approach both our governments with specific goals, so that these talks may be productive. The same points we addressed today.”  
  
“That we be recognised as an independent government,” Amita said.  
  
Bail nodded. “And that both the Republic and Separatist senates will look closer at the corruption within our systems,” he continued. “If you wish for the Republic to recognise the Separatists as an independent government, then that will require a period of observation from our own people. There are many who think that having two distinct governments will lead to more secessions and chaos throughout the Galaxy.”  
  
“Once these peace talks between our full senates commence, we can discuss the logistics of laws and trade between our peoples,” said Mina.  
  
“If they go through,” Padmé said. “First we must take the fight home. There are many who believe, too, that peace cannot be achieved without bringing the Separatist planets back into the Republic fold. Of course, this is not the case. We can achieve peace through democracy and negotiations. I believe we should press our governments for a ceasefire in order to negotiate on neutral ground.”  
  
This was met with agreement. No one in the room seemed to want the chaos to continue. Ahsoka looked at the faces of the Separatist senators to see if there was any hint of a lie. They all seemed genuine.  
  
Ahsoka smiled to herself. There might actually be hope for this war to end peacefully.


	9. Chapter 9

Satine assigned Fenn Rau, a Journeyman Protector of the Mandalorian Guard, to escort Mina back to Onderon. Although he did not seem eager for the assignment, Satine reassured Padmé and Mina that he was one of her most skilled guards. He would accompany Mina and the two other Separatist Senators back to Onderon, where they would take the agreement they had reached back to their Senate. Padmé and Bail would do the same; returning to Coruscant with Ahsoka and the results of the peace talks.  
  
Padmé and Mina bid one another farewell, and then parted. Mina followed Bec and Amita to the Separatist cruiser.  
  
“You’re brave, Mina,” said Amita. “Stepping into the light again, after what happened.”  
  
“I won’t let a faceless coward scare me,” Mina said. “Whoever tried to kill me left me with nothing to lose.”  
  
Amita was silent, but Bec said, “Well, hopefully you don’t lose your life next. Seems like someone really has it out for you.”  
  
“So it seems,” said Mina. “And if I let that stop me, I’m giving them what they want. Would either of you let yourselves fade into obscurity, knowing you could still help the people you represent?”  
  
Amita shook her head.  
  
“Can’t say it wouldn’t cross my mind,” said Bec. “I got used to being alive a while ago.”  
  
Mina laughed. “That’s understandable,” she said.  
  
“You want to head straight to Onderon?” asked Fenn Rau, as they reached the ship.  
  
“We should go to Raxus,” said Mina. “I can make my way to Onderon from there.”  
  
“Mina is right,” said Amita. “We need to return to the Senate as soon as possible.”  
  
Fenn nodded. “I’ll be following your cruiser in my fighter,” he said. “I’ll see you to Raxus, safe and sound.”  
  
“Thank you,” said Mina. “This is more than I could have asked.”


	10. Chapter 10

“I didn’t think we’d be back here so soon,” Anakin said, as they approached Dathomir.  
  
Part of his mind was still on Tatooine. The closest he'd gone to returning there before had been on that awful planet, when he had dreamt of his mother. Then, the Mother — one of the creatures living on Mortis — had used the same landscape to mimic Shmi. Anakin felt little regret at what he had done to the three of them.  
  
Before Obi-Wan could answer, Cody spoke. “Our radar’s picking up ships in orbit.”  
  
“Try to contact the Nightsisters,” said Obi-Wan. “Mother Talzin may allow us to land. We will deal with things as they come.”  
  
“Affirmative,” said Cody. He tapped some buttons on the comm, and Talzin appeared as a hologram.  
  
“What do you want, Jedi?” she asked.  
  
“Mother Talzin,” Obi-Wan said. “We request permission to land on Dathomir. We need to discuss something with you.”  
  
Anakin was sure that he heard someone out of sight tell Talzin to ‘just hang up.’ He had a feeling that Asajj was in the room.  
  
“And why should I trust you?” Mother Talzin asked. “We Nightsisters have nothing in common with the Jedi, Kenobi. On what common ground would we speak?”  
  
“Asajj Ventress,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
This time the out of sight person groaned. Anakin heard them clearly.  
  
“Why come to Dathomir?” asked Mother Talzin. “We do not know where she is.”  
  
“We believe she has information that we require,” said Obi-Wan. “If you can help us find her, I’m sure the Republic will reward you.”  
  
Mother Talzin scoffed. “When has the Republic ever kept its word?” she asked.  
  
“Please, Mother Talzin,” said Obi-Wan. “If you truly cannot help us we will leave. I give you my word, and you must know what that is worth.”  
  
Anakin watched Obi-Wan with curiosity. His word was likely worth no more to Talzin than a Republic promise, but Obi-Wan spoke earnestly. There was an expected belief in his voice. Even without using mind tricks, Obi-Wan was a smooth talker.  
  
Anakin turned his thoughts in a different direction before they could reach his memories. Although he knew Obi-Wan’s cruel words on that strange planet weren’t truly his own, they still stung. They had discussed it, Anakin recounting what he could to Obi-Wan, who had no memory of the conversation. But Anakin had softened the blows, not repeating him word-for-word, although Anakin remembered everything he had said. Maybe it would help to speak with Obi-Wan again, when they had time. Too much of it… rang true.  
  
What if Anakin leaving that planet had been a selfish mistake? Or… _Qui-Gon seemed to think you would bring peace, and bring balance to the Force… perhaps we should never have taken you off that backwater planet._  
  
“Fine,” said Mother Talzin.  
  
Anakin distinctly heard someone say, ‘What are you doing?’  
  
“You may land, Kenobi,” said Talzin. “I will meet you outside. We can talk there.”  
  
“Of course, Mother,” said Obi-Wan. He bowed.  
  
“Charming,” said Anakin, as the comm switched off. “Did you hear what I heard?”  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. “I believe Ventress is on Dathomir,” he said.  
  
“Well, there’s one way to find out,” said Anakin.  
  
Cody nodded, and brought the ship in for landing.


	11. Chapter 11

“My Lord, Senators Organa and Amidala have returned to Coruscant,” said Mas Amedda. He stood before Palpatine, who was sat at his desk. “I fear they have made progress with the Separatists. Tyranus reports that the Separatist senators are returning from Mandalore along with Mina Bonteri.”  
  
Palpatine was silent as he considered this. Then, “Tell Tyranus his next move must be eliminating the Separatist senators – make it look as if the Republic is responsible. I will deal with Organa and Amidala.”  
  
“Yes, my Lord,” said Mas, bowing. 

  
  


Elsewhere on Coruscant, Bail and Padmé parted ways to go home before attending the Senate hearing. Bail walked home alone, but Slick accompanied Padmé from the landing bay to her apartment. Apparently Mon Mothma hadn’t made much progress. Padmé wasn’t surprised. There was so much fear in the Republic that anything which might lower the Republic’s defences was shunned. It was hard to look beyond the threat of war, to a future free of conflict. They would make the Republic listen. They had to.  
  
“Senator Organa,” the muffled voice of a helmeted clone trooper greeted Bail as he approached the Senate building. The clone wore the colours of the Coruscant Guard.  
  
Bail nodded to him, and was surprised when the clone stuck an arm out to stop him from walking past.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Bail asked.  
  
“I’m sorry,” said the clone.  
  
Then Bail felt a sharp pain in his gut. He looked down to see a shiny blade sticking out of his stomach. The clone stood still, but his hands trembled.  
  
“Why?” Bail gasped.  
  
“I – I,” the clone stammered. He shook his head, and slowly moved his hand to his comm.  
  
Bail pressed his hands around the knife, against the wound. He sank to his knees.  
  
“This is shock trooper CC-5869,” he said. “Requesting immediate medical assistance to my location. I – ugh!” He stumbled backwards, pulling his helmet off and throwing it to the floor. He pressed his hands against his temples, his eyes screwed shut.  
  
Despite his own pain, Bail was concerned for the clone. He reached out, and was vaguely surprised to see blood on his hand. His blood?  
  
Sirens filled the air. A medical speeder touched down nearby, and Bail felt himself being placed on a stretcher. He watched two other medics help the clone onto another stretcher. There was pressure on Bail’s stomach as a medic looped a ring bandage over his wound. He was loaded onto the shuttle alongside the now-unconscious clone trooper.  
  
“Can you tell us what happened?” one of the medics asked.  
  
Bail shook his head, closing his eyes.  
  
“He’s lost some blood,” said another medic.  
  
“He’ll make it to the medcentre,” said the first.  
  
“That’s Senator Organa,” said a third. “What do you think happened?”  
  
“There’s no point in speculating,” said the first. “We’ll contact the proper authorities once our patients are stable.”  
  
"A clone and a Senator, and no attacker in sight…" he heard one say.


	12. Chapter 12

“We’re under attack!”  
  
The voice of Fenn Rau broke the silence on the Separatist cruiser. Mina looked up at the speaker in her room, fear flooding her body. She wasn’t surprised, but that didn’t make her any less terrified. She swore, and left her room to join the other Senators on the bridge.  
  
“What’s happening?” she asked.  
  
“The ships are unmarked,” said Bec. “I don’t know who’s attacking.”  
  
“Probably Republic extremists,” Amita said, her tone cynical.  
  
“We can’t do anything, anyway,” said Bec. “We have to trust in our guards.”  
  
Mina clenched her jaw. “Surely there’s something we can do,” she said.  
  
The ship shook as it was hit, and Mina stumbled.  
  
“We should brace ourselves,” said Amita.  
  
One of the guards approached them. “You need to get in the escape pods,” he said. “If anything goes wrong, cut loose from the ship. There’s a homing beacon in each pod you can activate once the fighting stops.”  
  
“Okay,” said Mina, although she was sick of running.  
  
At least one of the Senators had to survive, to get the peace treaty back to Raxus. Mina wasn’t a soldier – if she tried to fight she’d just put herself in more danger. For her entire career as a senator, Mina had found pragmatism the most efficient tool a politician could have.  
  
Mina followed Bec and Amita to the escape pods. She shut herself inside one, and waited.


	13. Chapter 13

Several Nightsisters watched them from the trees as the Jedi and clone troopers made their way to meet with Mother Talzin. Anakin could sense them. They didn’t feel as hostile as he expected. There was curiosity there, within the dislike.  
  
True to her word, Mother Talzin waited for the Jedi outside her fortress. To anyone without Force-sense, she appeared to be alone.  
  
“Mother Talzin,” Obi-Wan greeted her, bowing his head and stopping a respectful distance from her. Trapper and Cody stopped behind the two Jedi.  
  
“Kenobi,” she said. She glanced at Anakin. “Skywalker.”  
  
Anakin nodded.  
  
“You’re here in a search for Ventress?”  
  
“Yes,” said Obi-Wan. “As I said. She has information vital to the Republic.”  
  
“What information?” asked Talzin.  
  
“If we knew, we wouldn’t be looking for her,” said Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him. Anakin shrugged. Mother Talzin laughed.  
  
“I suppose that’s true,” she said. “So what sort of information are you looking for?”  
  
Obi-Wan hesitated. Then, “She may know something about Count Dooku that will help end the war,” he said.  
  
“And what might that be, that you don’t already know?”  
  
“If she can confirm our suspicions we may be able to provide solid evidence of his… transgressions,” said Obi-Wan. “In doing so –”  
  
“You would destabilise the Separatist government, yes,” said Mother Talzin. “Why should any Nightsister, let alone Ventress, aid you in this?”  
  
“Good question,” said Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed. Then he looked at Mother Talzin, and said, “Do you enjoy the conflict?”  
  
“My people and I are hardly involved,” said Talzin. “Other than Asajj, and she was taken from us as a child. I don’t know why you expect us to care about something that doesn’t affect us.”  
  
“Doesn’t it?” asked Obi-Wan. “For others not involved in the conflict, this war has at the least interrupted trade. It has compromised the safety of travel. It has given crime the chance to spread unchecked.”  
  
“And none of these things concern me,” said Mother Talzin. “Honestly, Kenobi, this feels a poor attempt at persuasion from the lauded 'Negotiator.'”  
  
“We know Ventress is here,” Anakin said bluntly. “We just want to talk to her.”  
  
“How can you know that, Skywalker?” Mother Talzin asked politely. “Do you see her?”  
  
“I sense her,” said Anakin. “It’s hard to mistake her presence. We’re not leaving until we talk to her.”  
  
“Anakin…” Obi-Wan warned.  
  
“It’s what we’re here for!” Anakin said. Looking at Talzin, he said, “Well?”  
  
She sighed. “Only if she agrees,” she said. “Stay here.”  
  
Talzin disappeared into the fortress, leaving Anakin, Obi-Wan, Cody, and Trapper outside.


	14. Chapter 14

The Senate hearing was postponed after news got out that Bail had been stabbed by a clone trooper.   
  
Padmé reached the medcentre to see that Bail's sisters and his wife had arrived before her. She couldn’t believe the rumours – there was no reason for a clone to attack a Senator. The clone in question was in a coma, and couldn’t answer any questions.  
  
Padmé was sure that Palpatine was preparing some sort of statement. There was panic growing on Coruscant, one that Slick had reported was already taking root in the Undercity. If the clones couldn’t be trusted, then the Jedi couldn’t, either. After the alleged events of Umbara and the fall of Krell, the public were suspicious that their protectors weren’t as infallible as they seemed.  
  
It was worrisome, of course. The Jedi were the defenders of the Republic, and the backbone of their military power. Now one of their clone soldiers had attacked a senator, one who was barracking for the rights of the clones. Questions ran rampant amongst civilians; had the clone trooper been bought by the Separatists? If one betrayed the Republic, what was to stop others from following? Were the Jedi corrupted? Were the citizens of Courscant in danger?  
  
Padmé wanted nothing more than to alleviate these fears. Yet she knew her lobbying for clones’ rights would make her opinion seemed skewed in favour of the Jedi and clone troopers. Part of her wondered, too, if the people weren’t wrong to be afraid.  
  
With a Sith – a fallen Jedi – behind the Separatists and the Republic, there was much to fear. While from the outside the Jedi Order seemed all-knowing and sagacious, Padmé now knew better. Their treatment of Anakin as an initiate of the Order had been suspect enough – of course a boy taken from his mother would be afraid, yet they had dismissed his fears out of hand. He had learned as a slave not to display his weaknesses, and he had told Padmé that the Temple was not much different.  
  
It was only recently that Anakin had opened up to Padmé more. She’d sensed he was keeping much from her, even after their marriage. It hurt him to talk about his past, she knew that, and so she’d never pushed him.  
  
“Padmé?” Breha Organa approached her, and Padmé forced herself to come back to the present.  
  
“Breha,” said Padmé, and she opened her arms to offer a hug to Breha. Breha accepted it, returning the hug warmly.  
  
“Oh, Padmé, I’m glad to see you,” she said. “Do you know what happened?”  
  
“Only that Bail was allegedly attacked by a clone trooper,” said Padmé. “I think I know about as much as anyone else.”  
  
Breha moved away, and nodded.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Breha,” said Padmé.  
  
“Breha, they said he can have visitors,” said Samara.  
  
Padmé followed Breha into Bail’s room. There was a medic in the room with him, but Bail was sitting up and, other than the bandages around his waist, looked well.  
  
Breha moved to his side and kissed him, smiling. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” she said gently.  
  
“Of course I am,” said Bail. “I'm too busy to die.”  
  
Breha laughed shakily. “Oh, love,” she said, cupping his cheek. She kissed him again.  
  
Padmé, Samara, and Celly waited near the door. Padmé wished she’d come a little later, so Bail and Breha could have some time together. At least his siblings had come to visit, too.  
  
Celly’s first question was “What happened?”  
  
Bail shrugged, and explained as best he could, adding, “It seemed as if the clone trooper wasn’t in control of his own actions. He… kept clutching at his head.”  
  
“Strange,” said Samara. “Maybe there was something in his initial programming…”  
  
“Did you recognise him?” asked Padmé.  
  
Bail shook his head. “He’s the one who called for help,” he said. “And he gave his call sign as CC-5869.”  
  
“How do you remember that?” asked Celly.  
  
Bail shrugged. “I’m sure that was it,” he said.  
  
“They can use that to identify him, at least,” said Padmé. “Hopefully he wakes, soon. The Jedi will have their own questions, along with the police.”  
  
“It could have simply been stress,” said Samara.  
  
“Clones are… designed to withstand immense stress,” said Bail. “And as a Coruscant guard he would not have been on the front lines, like other clones.”  
  
“No, there’s something else going on,” said Padmé. She sighed. “Bail… I’m worried about your safety.”  
  
“You think someone’s after him?” asked Breha.  
  
Padmé nodded. “For some reason, I believe Bail is now a target,” she said. Biting her lip, she added, “Myself, also. While I have security I trust, I’m… not so sure about you.”  
  
“I’ll be fine, Padmé,” said Bail.  
  
“No, you’re getting extra security,” said Breha.  
  
“It will make me look afraid of the clones!” Bail argued.  
  
“I’d rather that than you getting stabbed again!”  
  
Bail smiled fondly. “I suppose you’re right,” he said. “But I don’t want people to think I’m afraid of the clones, because I’m not. It will hurt everything we’ve worked for.”  
  
“I know,” said Breha. “We’ll figure it out.”


	15. Chapter 15

Padmé waited for an invitation from the Chancellor to speak, then controlled her repulsorpod to the centre of the Senate Chamber. She took a moment to prepare herself before speaking. The Senate was silent; everyone in the chamber was waiting to hear what she had to say.  
  
“I come before you today with two important propositions,” she said calmly. “Both will be vital in our attempts to end the war.”  
  
There was a susurrus, but it was no more than a curious whisper.  
  
“Please,” said the Chancellor, nodding kindly.  
  
Padmé returned the nod. “As you all know, Senator Organa and I recently returned from negotiations with Separatist delegates on Mandalore. We managed to come to a decision – that we would return to our worlds, and present the terms discussed in the meeting. The next step in these negotiations requires agreement from both sides; and once we have settled we will meet once more in a neutral zone to finalise the terms of peace.”  
  
Padmé took a breath. She held herself the way she had been taught – regal, yet nonthreatening.  
  
“I present to you the terms requested by the Separatist Senators,” Padmé prepared herself for the backlash. “They wished to be recognised as an independent government.”  
  
As she had expected, there was an outcry.  
  
Palpatine raised his hands, saying, “I understand this is upsetting to hear, but we must allow Senator Amidala to finish, and then we may discuss this further.”  
  
The rabble died down, reluctantly.  
  
“We have both discussed an investigation into potential corruption within our own governments,” Padmé continued, feeling as if the target on her back was growing as she spoke. "As you all know, one of the reasons many planets joined the Separatist movement was due to the alleged corruption within the Republic. If we can alleviate their fears, they will be more willing to negotiate.”  
  
“We have agreed, also, that if the Separatist government is to be recognised as independent, they will be placed under a period of probation where our government will observe their actions and interactions in order to ascertain if they are able to operate peacefully alongside the Republic. I have heard your concerns that they are dissidents, that a second government in the Galaxy may cause chaos, but this is our path to peace. I strongly urge you all to at least consider these peace talks continuing.”  
  
“Last of all, our negotiations require a temporary ceasefire. We cannot sue for peace while war rages on our home planets.”  
  
There were murmurs of agreement. Padmé tried not to look too pleased with herself.  
  
“And what is your second proposal, Senator Amidala?” Mas Amedda prompted.  
  
She looked at him calmly. “My second proposal is one that many Senators have pushed for since it was discovered that clone soldiers had been created as an army for the Republic. We request formally that the species known as the clones are given the full rights that any sentient species deserves.”  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
The uproar that followed was overwhelming. Padmé waited. There had to be a few voices in the crowd that agreed with her.  
  
Palpatine waited, too, allowing the senators to shout themselves hoarse before stepping in to calm them.  
  
“Senator Amidala, this is quite a request,” he said kindly. “You must realise, however, what a difficult process this will be to undertake while we rely on the aid of the clones to protect Republic worlds. As Chancellor of the Republic, I must put the lives and safety of my subjects before all else. Perhaps, once we achieve peace, we can put this request to a vote.”  
  
“The clones have not requested this for themselves,” Palpatine said. “They were created to serve the Republic, and have done so splendidly. They understand their importance as protectors, and have not attempted to upset the balance of this war by pushing for something that would put us all at risk.”  
  
“It is commendable, Senator Amidala, that you have reached such an agreement with the Separatists. I hope that something comes of this, unlike our previous attempts.” He paused, and sighed. “We here have all heard of the cruel attempt on Senator Organa’s life. While the clone trooper responsible is at this time unable to be questioned, we must not assume his motivations. Perhaps he was defective – as clones are unlike most life in the Galaxy, only the Jedi and the Kaminoans who created them fully understand the programming of a clone’s brain.”  
  
“I have heard rumours that perhaps this clone was bought by Separatists,” Palpatine continued. “This I must dismiss. The clones are proud to serve the Republic. There is no reason that any one clone would betray his people for credits. There is no room for speculation at this point.”  
  
“Sadly, Senator Amidala, the Senate can only consider your first proposal. We will keep in mind your request to grand clones these rights once the conflict between ourselves and the Separatists is more stable. As of now, our resources must be focused on the defence of our Republic, of our people. I am sure the clone troopers who proudly serve us will agree.”  
  
Ahsoka was listening from a balcony, her jaw set. Padmé’s request had seemed reasonable to her. Surely it wouldn’t take much for the Senate to pass a bill allowing clones to be recognised as sentient? Yet the Chancellor resisted. Perhaps he had a point – if the clone troopers had the same rights as other species, their service could be seen in a different light. This point made Ahsoka uncomfortable. The clones weren’t droids. They were people; they thought, and felt, and had proven time and again that they were as deserving of respect as any other sentient creature.  
  
Politics was an increasing source of frustration for Ahsoka. It was easier to know your opponent on the battlefield; win or lose was a simple way of thinking. Anakin’s views made sense, in that context. Yet Padmé had proven to Ahsoka that there were thousands of grey areas, things that could only be solved through clever speech and even more clever listening.  
  
It was exhausting. Ahsoka wanted to take a nap just observing these interactions. Even with all her knowledge and hopes, Padmé was dismissed almost constantly. The existence of a Sith puppeteer only explained so much. It truly seemed that plain old stubornness and fear could pull any species towards the darkness, whether or not they were Force-sensitive.  
  
“I shall choose a selection of Senators to accompany you to the secondary negotiations with the Separatist parliament. As we cannot send our entire government, I will personally make sure that each Senator attending the negotiations is able to speak for all of us.”  
  
There were murmurs of approval.  
  
“Of course, we must have faith that the Separatist government is as willing to negotiate with us,” Palpatine said sadly. “Our previous attempts at peace have unfortunately been met with violence. Know this; those who act as negotiatiors are indeed at risk. We have only to look to our immediate past to see the dangers of the Separatist government.”  
  
Padmé could sense the agreement from the other Senators. She sighed. It was a necessary precaution, but she had hoped that those who were sent to continue negotiations would enter with a friendly mindset, rather than one of suspicion.  
  
The meeting was adjourned, and group by group the senators left the Chamber. Padmé stayed behind for a while, sitting in her repulsorpod and processing what had been said.  
  
She hadn’t lost, neither had she won. Once, the Senate had dismissed her request that they aid her home by ending the Trade Federation blockade. At that time, she’d been able to take matters into her own hands. Now things were more difficult. The war was bigger than Naboo, than the Trade Federation. Since the First Battle of Geonosis things had been more complicated.  
  
It was hard not to dwell on that injustice sometimes. Yes, she and Anakin had been trespassing. If they hadn’t, Obi-Wan would have surely died. There had barely been a trial before she and Anakin had been condemned to death. Archduke Poggle hadn’t even weighed charges against her.  
  
Even with the manipulation of Dooku, Padmé was willing to give the Separatists another chance. She always had been. Corruption ran deep in the Republic, but behind the scenes Dooku made the same mistakes the Republic had made. Putting profit over lives was only the beginning of his transgressions. The list of allegations held against the Count ran long, each one more condemning than the last.  
  
And what of Palpatine? He hid behind secrecy as much as the Count, and Padmé was beginning to suspect him over the Vice Chancellor. There was no one with more power over the Republic, as much as he professed otherwise.  
  
The more she thought about it, the more she worried. He had convinced her to propose the Vote of No Confidence that removed Chancellor Vallorum from power. Despite his protestations Palpatine had been placed in charge. It was far too perfect. Yet there was no record of Palpatine apprenticing to any Force user, and Padmé knew a Sith had to have similar training in the Force to a Jedi.  
  
Perhaps the answer lay in the records of House Palpatine on Naboo. Perhaps that was what had killed Lux Bonteri.  
  
It required a thorough investigation, one Padmé was ill-equipped for. Queen Neeyutnee was on her side – if Padmé could contact her, then the Queen could look into the past of House Palpatine without raising suspicion. The deeper anyone looked, the more the danger grew.  
  
There was far too much as stake to choose inaction. Too many lives at risk, without enough people on her side.  
  
Ahsoka skipped lightly across repulsorpods to join Padmé. She put a hand on Padmé’s shoulder, and said, “You okay?”  
  
The casual way Ahsoka had crossed the senate chamber still surprised Padmé, despite her knowledge of Ahsoka's abilities. Had anyone else tried to jump from pod to pod they would certainly have fallen to their death. It was enough to bring a smile to Padmé's face.  
  
“Yes,” she said, in response to Ahsoka's question. “I appreciate your concern, Ahsoka.”  
  
“The… the Jedi let some soul-healers into the Temple,” Ahsoka said. “Maybe you could talk to one of them?”  
  
Padmé shook her head. “I don’t have time,” she said. “Maybe, once this war ends… but no. Not right now. I have so much work to do.”


End file.
